


Next Gen/Punditry/Author's Daydream Crossover Clusterfuck, PWP #2

by orbitaldiamonds



Series: Next Gen/Punditry/Author's Daydream Crossover Clusterfuck [2]
Category: Punditry, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome: M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitaldiamonds/pseuds/orbitaldiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long ship-to-ships battle, Trisha and Keith go back to Keith's quarters to sleep off some of the exhaustion. Between getting up and going back to double shifts, they have happy no-strings-attached sexytiems, and during said sexytiems, Keith's partner Anderson comes home from his long day and joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Gen/Punditry/Author's Daydream Crossover Clusterfuck, PWP #2

This fic has been living in my head for years. The link from the summary is more what I originally had in mind, but then I got into punditry RPF and decided to add them to the Trekkie bunch. This is a bit of fic!porn that I wrote and I'd love some constructive criticism. I know what I want my characters to do, but I'm not the best at describing how they do it, and dialogue during sex? I can't get through it without laughing, which doesn't help the finished product. Title: Untitled Punditry RPF/Star Trek: TNG Crossover   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Word Count:** 1,818   
**Summary:** Plot? What Plot? It's a sex scene between Keith Olbermann and my original character Trisha Sanderson (her story and the AU pundits' in the previous chapter), and they are joined by Andersoon Cooper later.

**What You Need To Know:** The way I experience writing fanfiction is to insert myself into the story. My OFC isn't a Mary Sue. Hell, if this story were an episode of Next Gen, Trisha wouldn't even part of the B story. This is just some of me having fun in the _Star Trek_ universe. :)

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.   


* * *

  
More of the Trisha/Geordi fic with a side of Keith and Anderson (this particular scene is Keith/Trisha/Anderson though)

(At the end of the battle, Trisha and everyone but Dr. Crusher who was on duty when the attack started is dismissed. Geordi is still on duty and will be for several more hours. Keith is released from Sickbay at the same time Trisha goes off duty. Trisha is not looking forward to sleeping alone this night and says so, and Keith offers to let Trisha spend the night with him.)

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What about Ensign Cooper, would he mind?"

"Nah, he knows how I am."

"How you are?"

"Bisexual, I mean."

"Oh. Okay." Trisha paused. "You do know I just want to sleep, right?"

"Please," Keith said, rolling his eyes. "If I make it out of my uniform and into bed it'll be a fucking miracle."

Trisha laughed. "Epic naptime."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Even now, most of my colloquialisms are centuries out of date."

"Right. Right. I knew that. Here we are," Keith said, inputting his access code and gesturing for Trisha to go inside.

Trisha gave the Olbermann-Cooper quarters an appraising glance. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks."

"Could I borrow a T-shirt to sleep in?"

"Replicator's over there."

"Okay. I'm just not a fan of the replicator. Um. I think people are... spoiled by it. Whatever,... I'm tired." _Apparently. _

"Here ya go," said Keith, tossing one of his Starfleet-issued undershirts at Trisha, having dug it out of his dresser while Trisha had been concentrating on trying to say the right words and making sure that they came out of her mouth correctly pronounced and in the right order.

"Thanks," she said, stripping to her panties and pulling the T-shirt over her head.

Keith was embarrassed. His cock had twitched once and then settled down again. _He's tired, I'm tired, it's for the best, I suppose_, she tried to reassure herself.

"Not very modest, are you?" Keith asked, replicating a blanket and a pillow.

"There's an old quote from the Internet: 'Don't be humble. You're not that great.'"

"Um...okay. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Bullshit. You're injured."

"Not anymore, just exhausted. Seriously, I won't notice."

"We're both exhausted, and that bed's big enough for three or four people. I think we'll be fine."

"'Kay," said Keith.

They fell into bed, barely taking the time to pull the covers over themselves. They were separated by about a foot of bed space.

\--

Trisha was jostled awake by an arm wrapped around her, groping her breast, and a cock thrusting against her backside. Still too sleepy for sex, she just listened to Keith. He was grunting softly in his sleep. She smiled softly to herself. She'd be thrumming with sexual energy when she woke again.

\--

It couldn't have been that long, but she felt rested this time. And horny. What woke her was Keith grabbing her breast harder, digging his head into the back of her neck, and thrusting his cock between her butt cheeks harder than he had before. The thrusting got quick and erratic, and Keith groaned in his sleep, and Trisha felt hot liquid on the small of her back. She suppressed a happy shudder, not wanting to wake Keith. She didn't want to wake him. He really had been exhausted after yesterday's battle. Also, she was curious as to how Keith would react to waking in such a state. _Simple mind, simple pleasures_, she thought to herself with a smile.

Trisha continued to lay there, relaxing, fantasizing idly, and not touching herself. She might have drifted off.

She must have, because she'd been startled by the cooling of Keith's semen on her back. And Keith twitching as he woke and noticing the state he was in. "Fuck," he whispered. As gently as he could, he disentangled himself from Trisha and tiptoed to the 'fresher to clean up.

Trisha grinned. She stretched luxuriously, letting the cotton sheet slide to just above her belly button. She took off her borrowed T-shirt and ran her hands up and down her body.

When Keith came out of the 'fresher, naked and drying his hair with a small towel (because clearly, Trisha had no discomfort at all with nudity), he was greeted by the sight of Trisha, tweaking a nipple with one hand, and with the other, sucking on two fingers and stroking between their legs. Keith moaned softly, stroking his rapidly swelling hard-on.

"Are you gonna just stand there?" Trisha asked casually.

"Well--I wasn't sure--I mean--"

"You mean--? Pfft. No biggie. It's happened before, it'll happen again. Now come on, we could both stand to blow off a little steam."

Keith slid under the covers with Trisha. "Well, I didn't want to pounce on you without permission, you know."

"Hell yeah, chivalry!" purred Trisha. "Gentlemen make me hot."

"You don't have to be mean about it," Keith said, sliding under the covers and nuzzling the side of her neck.

"I wasn't," she sighed. "I meant it."

"Commander La Forge isn't a gentleman?" Keith murmured, circling each nipple with his tongue, then leaving a trail of soft kisses down her belly, scooting back on his knees. He was almost to her mound when he winced and hissed.

"Is your knee still acting up?" asked Trisha, worried.

"A little. I'm fine."

"Lay down on your back."

"No, really. I'll be fine."

"Bull_shit_ you will. Lay down and forget all your troubles."

"Ohhh..."

"Let me guess, you like it when a woman takes charge."

"Oh yes."

"Then lay down," Trisha whispered, and Keith lay down, favoring the knee. Trisha noticed but didn't say anything, just frowned and licked her way down his torso, backing down Keith's hairy body the way Keith had been backing down hers, until she was at eye level with Keith's package. She licked at the base of his cock, and it twitched, and she palmed her pussy, transferring that wetness to Keith's cock. Keith jerked in her hand.

"Slow down, cowboy," she said, staring up at Keith through her lashes. "We've got all morning."

"Give me a little credit," he gasped.

"Okay." She licked up his shaft quickly, then swallowed him whole.

"Fuck!"

Trisha bobbed up and down on Keith's cock, massaging his balls with one hand, occasionally stroking the perineum, her other hand steadying herself. "Such a long, thick, hard, _clean_ cock. You're four for four!"

"Fuck me," Keith said. "Please fuck me."

Trisha licked a bit of precum off the head of Keith's cock, gave it one more stroke, then moved back up Keith's body to give him a long, languid kiss.

Keith's voice was thick with desire. "I love the taste of my cum in your mouth."

Trisha moaned and moved in for more. Then, slowly, she lowered herself onto Keith's cock. _Magnificent_, she thought. She moaned out loud. "Now this is what I need." Up, down, up, down, she teased the big man underneath her. Tall, thick, solidly thick men were quite a turn-on for Trisha, and Keith was quite a treat. "Mmm, I feel like a Hobbit riding a giant," she said.

"What's a Hobbit?" he panted.

"Never mind," she gasped as Keith bucked upward at _exactly_ the right angle. She rode him harder.

"Oh, fuck, yes, harder," groaned Keith, meeting every thrust.

"Keith, yes, oh, _fuck!_"

The front doors of Keith's quarters hissed open quietly, but still audibly to Keith and Trisha.

"Is that Anderson?" Trisha asked.

"Yeah," Keith gasped.

"Think he'd be interested in joining us?"

"_Oh, fuck_. You're gonna make me come before I'm ready."

"Want to call him in?"

"Sure." Louder, he said, "_Andy! Care to join us? This one's made for two!_"

"Some gentleman," she muttered, sure Anderson was thinking the same thing. Calling to Anderson, she said, "Actually I can handle up to five, but two is more fun." She was smiling, conversational, playful. _Casual sex for the mother-fucking win!_, Trisha thought gleefully.

"Five, huh?" said Anderson, sauntering into the room already naked and hard. "How do you do five men at once?"

"Three holes, two hands. It's doable, but not the most comfortable. Two or three work better."

"How much preparation do you need?"

"Awesome, another gentleman! A couple of fingers and a lot of lube."

Trisha sat down hard on Keith's cock while Anderson prepared her, and she felt him feeling his boyfriend's cock via the thin layer of skin that separated her pussy and her ass.

"Oh, fuck, _Andy!_" cried Keith.

"Yes, oh fuck yes," moaned Trisha. "_Fuck us_, Cooper, we're so close!"

"Yes, ma'am," Anderson said with a smirk, and drove himself into her.

"Fuck _me!_" shouted Trisha. "Don't...call...me..._ma'am!_" She pushed back on Anderson while pushing down on Keith, who put two fingers in Trisha's mouth. She moaned as she sucked on Keith's fingers. It was sensory overload. Keith's other hand was squeezing one breast, then another. Anderson was gripping her hips tightly as he pounded her. She was coming, coming hard. She screamed her release as Keith and Anderson kept fucking her, and she kept riding through a series of less intense orgasms, and after awhile she realized that Keith and Anderson were staring at each other, had eyes only for each other. It was like they were fucking each other _through_ her. She was a conduit.

It was fucking _hot_.

Keith came next, thrusting erratically and spilling his seed deep inside her. "_Fuck! Andy!_"

"Keith, oh God, Keith..." Trisha couldn't see Anderson's face but she could imagine it. _I could do this all day_, she thought as another, final climax rippled through her body, her muscles tightening around Keith's and Anderson's cocks.

Anderson thrust harder and faster. "Unh...fuck...God, _Keith!_" He shuddered as he came, then collapsed on Trisha, who collapsed onto Keith. Both men pulled out of Trisha and they lay there, sated, panting, touching each other lightly.

"So, darling, how was your day?" Keith asked Anderson.

"Exhausting," Anderson said. "We need to be in spacedock, not going further into uncharted space. We're going to be working double shifts and jury-rigging parts into next month."

"But pilots aren't allowed double shifts," Trisha said, confused.

"I minored in engineering," Anderson explained, "and right now Commander La Forge needs all the engineers he can get."

"Has Commander La Forge taken a break since the attack?" asked Trisha, worried.

"Of course not." Anderson rolled his eyes.

"Do you think it'd be a conflict of interest if I called Dr. Crusher and asked her to _tell_ Geordi--Commander La Forge--to get some rest?"

"That might not be a good idea," Keith said. "I'm sure he'll be sent to his quarters soon." Keith checked the ship's time. "Besides, everyone who got relieved from alpha watch will be going back on duty in a few hours, so if he hasn't been sent to bed yet, he'll go when the next shift arrives."

"Hmm. True."

* * *

And that's where I left off. I really need a plot to connect all the sex scenes.


End file.
